medallon de gato
by D imperial queen
Summary: un simple regalo de aniversario puede ayudar a ladybug y chat noir a saber quien se encuentra debajo de la mascara. el amor es algo cliché e indescifrable un simple objeto lo puede cambiar todo.


**Capitulo único**

_El medallón de gato_

Ladybug y chat noir acababan de luchar contra un akuma. Era de noche pasaban más de las 09:48 pm, por lo que apenas terminaron la batalla Marinette se dirigía a su casa o eso se disponía a hacer pero una mano la detuvo, al volearse vio chat noir dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

-ya te vas my lady -comento aun con su expresión divertida en el rostro

-chat ya es muy tarde no tengo tiempo de jugar bien… - se volteó pero chat aun no la soltaba. Ella suspiro pues si se quería ir tendría que escucharlo-¿Qué ocurre?

-pues veras ya hace un año que luchamos juntos, ya mañana iniciare un nuevo año escolar y bueno…-suspiro- quería darte un regalo como nuestro primer aniversario de un año. -Chat saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Ladybug. Esta quedo sorprendida y apenada al mismo tiempo, puesto que ella no tenía nada para darle a él.

-oh chat, no tenías que hacerlo yo…

-no te preocupes my lady- le sonrió y abrió la pequeña caja frente a sus ojos mostrando una cadena con una medallita. Ella quedo estupefacta el regalo era hermoso, la medallita tenía la forma de una huella de gato y dentro de este estaban marcado las letras "L & C" rodeado de un pequeño corazón. Valla que el medallón era en si adorable y aunque sus iniciales estuvieran dentro de un pequeño corazón no le molestaba en lo absoluto pues era algo que él le regalaba de todo corazón y eso es un gesto que ella apreciaba

-chat esto es hermoso no debiste yo…- chat noir coloco uno de sus dedo en los labios de ella dándole a indicar que no era necesaria decirle nada

-te lo doy por que quiero-al decir esto él se pone detrás de ella y le coloca la cadena o mejor dio el collar. Al hacerlo ella se voltea y lo mira frente a frente- me puedes hacer una promesa my lady

-¿eh?, claro que cosa-

-prométeme que nunca te lo quitaras, que siempre lo levaras contigo aunque no seas Ladybug- dijo chat dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida

-te prometo que nunca me lo quitare… a menos que tú me lo pidas o yo considere que lo pueda perder- chat noir sonrió ante aquella respuesta – pero aun así quisiera devolverte el gesto y darte algo especial, por eso me preguntaba si mañana en la noche nos podríamos ver en la torre Eiffel

Chat quedo atónito ante aquella proposición ella quería darle algo especial a él, eso le contentaba o mejor dicho le fascinaba tener algo que le haya dado su lady no se negaría.

-de acuerdo mi lady, mañana te veré en la punta de la torre Eiffel- contesto él y como gesto de despedida hizo su normalmente reverencia ante ella y se marchó de allí. Acto seguido ella también se fue y a pesar de estar cansada se sentía muy feliz pues nadie jamás le había dado un obsequio tan hermoso antes y por eso el de ella debía de ser igual de especial

Marinette llego a su casa y segundos después su transformación desapareció. Tikki miro a su portadora estaba realmente fascinada con aquel medallón, por lo que se acercó a ella para ayudarla con ahora su obsequio.

-y bien ¿Qué planeas darle a chat?-pregunto la kwami

-bien, supongo que debería de darle algo que el recuerde. No solo algo material más bien personal que a él le guste- respondió ella mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama

-no entiendo, ¿me quieres explicar?-

-ya lo veras, pero mientras tengo que dormir mañana comienza la escuela- dijo Marinette mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana Marinette despertaba al sentir como los rayos del sol recaía sobre su rostro, al mirar el reloj noto que aún faltaba una hora para que iniciara a la escuela, normalmente ella se despertaría a solo 10 minutos de iniciar las clases pero como no había podido dormir en la noche pensando en todo lo que tendría que preparar para la sorpresa de chat. Al estar vestida bajo a tomar su desayuno más al notar que sus padres no estaban en la cocina supuso que estarían trabajando por lo que solo tomo un Cruasán y se dispuso a realizar la lista de las cosas que necesitaría conseguir antes del anochecer. Cuando termino bajo a la panadería y justo como lo avía supuesto sus padres se encontraban allí.

-buen día hija como amaneciste hoy, supongo que bien pues para que estés despierta a esta hora de la mañana debe ser por algo bueno ¿no?- comento el padre de Marinette mientras la abrazaba.

-tu padre tiene razón hija es extraño que estés levantada a esta hora-comento Sabine su madre

-pues digamos que tengo algunas cosas que realizar antes de que inicien las clases-respondió. En ese momento sus padres notaron algo nuevo en su hija.

-Marinette, ¿y ese collar es nuevo verdad? Nunca te lo había visto puesto antes-pregunto Tom

-eh, pues sí, me lo regalo un amigo especial ayer- respondió mientras tomaba el medallón entres sus manos y la contemplaba

-así y ¿Cuál amigo?- Marinette noto la expresión picara en el rostro de su mamá y se sonrojo solo un poco.

-no es lo que piensan es solo un amigo-ella sentía como los colores subían a su rostro- de igual manera ya me tengo que ir solo faltan 45 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases- Dicho eso salió de la panadería directos hacia las tiendas de parís en busca de las cosas que necesitaba.

40 minutos después Marinette se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Alya quien no tardo más de unos segundos en aparecer.

-bueno miren esto mi gran amiga Marinette llega temprano el primer día de clases, esto sin duda es `para felicitarte - Alya se acero a Marinette y la abrazo, cuando se separó poso su mirada en el collar de la chica para ser específicos en el medallón de huella de gato. -¿y eso?, ¿Quién te lo dio?

-¿eh?, hablas de mi collar – pregunto Marinette a lo que Alya asintió. " _oh no, no pensé en que le diría a Alya_ , _supongo que la verdad"._

-anda dime quien fue el afortunado- dijo Alya sorprendiendo a Marinette.

-co-como su-supiste que me lo dio un chico – pregunto aun sorprendida

-bueno era evidente por la cara que pusiste- sonrió- ahora dime ¿Quién fue?

-bueno…un amigo muy especial me lo regalo ayer, no es muy lindo.-

-si lo es, se nota que lo mando a hacer, este medallón se ve que es personalizado- explico-además estas iniciales son muy claras las mando a poner pero… que significa L & C no lo entiendo, ¿me explicas?-

-bu-bueno yo, yo la verdad es que no le pregunte estaba algo apresurada-mintió- pero si le prometí que nunca me lo quitaría

-mmm ya veo pero eso significa que aun te gusta Adrien ¿no?-

-¡pues claro!- exclamo- mi amor por Adrien no cambiara ¡jamás!- hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

-bien, solo preguntaba- ambas chicas voltearon al sentir como un vehículo se estacionaba frente a ellas, y no cualquiera era el vehículo de Adrien Agrester – y hablando del reí de roma

-oh no, Alya escóndeme- Marinette se escondió de tras de Alya, pero aun así asomo su cabeza para ver que hacia el chico. No se sorprendió al verlo saludar a su amigo Nino quien también acababa de llegar, más se sorprendió al ver que ambos se dirigían hacia ellas

-bien Marinette viene hacia acá contrólate ¿puedes?-susurro Alya, Marinette asintió, pues como era un nuevo año quería acercarse mas a Adrien pero para eso debía por lo menos poder hablarle

-hola chicas que tal las vacaciones-saludo Nino

-hola Alya hola Marinette- esta vez fue Adrien

-hola chicos justo de eso estaba hablando con Marinette ¿verdad?-Alya miro de reojo a la chica

-si-sí, eso mismo y bueno yo no hice mucho la verdad solo ayudaba a mis padres con la panadería y remodelando algunos diseños y ustedes- _"por fin hable con naturalidad, ¡estoy tan feliz!"_ pensó

-pues, yo fui de viaje a visitar a mis abuelos, fue súper aburrido y más porque no me dejaban escuchar nada de música nada cool- explico Nino

-y tu Adrien ¿Qué hiciste durante las vacaciones?- pregunto Alya

-bueno yo no hice algo que no hiciera durante las clases. Seguí con las sesiones de fotos y viaje a Alemania un par de días para un desfile ya saben, como siempre para complacer a mi padre- comento

-¡wuo!, Alemania eso es asombroso- exclamo Nino

-bueno no es la gran cosa yo…-Adrien paro en seco pues cuando vio a Marinette noto que tenía un medallón justo como el que le había dado a Ladybug ayer "no es posible que sea ¿o sí? pensó

-hermano ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Nino. Adrien negó con la cabeza, pero aún tenía que saber si era el mismo medallón

-eh, Marinette y ese medallón quien te lo dio-pregunto el acercándose más a la chica provocándole más nervios aun

-yo-yo eh, especial alguien amigo. Digo amigo alguien especial-Marinette se abofeteo mentalmente _"cálmate relájate respira"_ -un amigo muy especial para mi me lo regalo ayer. ¡Pero es solo eso un amigo!, ¡nada más!- Adrien abrió los ojos como platos no era posible que Marinette fuera su lady pero las coincidencias eran muchas.

Al acercarse más tomo el medallón entre sus manos y sin duda alguna era el mismo que el mando a hacer, la misma huellita de gato, las mismas iniciales era evidente era el mismo medallón. Pero si ella realmente era Ladybug tendría que pedirle algo más, algo que solo ellos dos sabían

-Marinette podrías quitártelo un segundo para verlo mejor-esto sorprendió a la chica tanto que sus nervios desaparecieron

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono ella, era extraño aquello

-es que es muy bonito y me gustaría manda a hacer uno-mintió obviamente

-lo siento Adrien, pero le prometí a mi amigo que nunca me lo quitaría a menos que el me lo pida. Lo lamento pero no puedo- respondío ella. Mientras que Adrien estaba más que estupefacto todo encajaba, Marinette le dijo la misma promesa que Ladybug le hizo ayer y nadie más sabía a parte de ellos dos, y que ella lo supiera significaba que ella era Ladybug. " _como pude ser tan siego"._

-¿eh?, Adrien ¿te encuentras bien? Te pusiste muy pálido-pregunto Marinette

-si hermano pareciera que te enteraste de algo fuerte- comento niño, pero Adrien no salía de su estado de shock " _si supieran"_

-sí, sí, sí estoy bien es que recordé algo que tenía que hacer- respondió mientras que volvía a la realidad bueno casi

-¿seguro?-pregunto Marinette. Adrien asintió mirándola fijamente como estudiándola cosa que provoco un sonrojo de parte de ella

-bien tenemos que irnos ya va a sonar la campana-dijo Alya arrastrando a su amiga de allí.

-gracias-susurro-

-de nada para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?-susurro Alya también. Mientras se alejaban de los chicos e ingresaban a la escuela.

Durante el transcurso de las clases Adrien volteaba seguidamente a ver a Marinette, pues aun no creía que avía descubierto la identidad de su lady y mas que fue accidental él no tenía eso planeado, aun así le alegraba que fuera ella la chica de la cual se enamoro . " _se lo diré esta noche en la torre Eiffel"_

Al terminar las clases Marinette se dirigía a su casa pues aún tenía mucho que hacer para la sorpresa de chat noir.

-esto definitivamente le va a gustar-comento Tikki

-eso espero, pues me sentiría mal si no. Pero aún sigo pensando en Adrien –

-lo dices por lo del medallón. ¿Tú crees que el piense que sea tu novio?- pregunto la kwami

-no, no es eso simplemente que cuando le dije que no me lo quitaría se palideció es fue extraño-

-si lo sé pero quien sabe en qué pensaba, pero no pienses en eso tienes solo un par de horas antes de que se anochezca- Marinette asintió, por lo que dejo de pensar en Adrien y se concentró en su diseño

Más tarde ese día, en la punta de la torre Eiffel se encontraba Ladybug organizando lo que parecía una cena romántica pues ella había puesto una mesa con unos platillos que incluían desde fideos hasta postres como pasteles de chocolate y vainilla. Y escondido debajo de la mesa se encontraba una pequeña cajita.

-espero que a ese gato tonto le guste esto-dijo para sí misma

-pues a este gato tonto le encanta todo esto my lady- ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar detrás de ella

-me asustaste chat-

-no fue mi intención my lady,-hizo su típica reverencia y beso la mano de ella para luego echarle un vistazo a la mesa –tu hiciste todo esto ¿por mí?-

-pues si, como tu regalo fue muy hermoso y especial quería darte algo igual de especial, por eso todo lo preparado en esta cena lo hice yo hasta los prostres-explico ella

-te esforzaste mucho gracias-sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo-bien vamos a cenar

Como todo un caballero aparto la silla de ella y luego él se sentó en la silla de al frente.

-chat también, como es nuestro primer aniversario de conocernos te tengo dos sorpresas más- comento ella

-valla tantas sorpresas me hacen sentir honrado my lady…y de que se tratan-pregunto el muy curioso

-pues este es el primero-Marinette saco la pequeña caja que tenía escondida y se la dio el, la tomo y lo abrió mostrando un pequeño dije con las letras L & C entrelazadas

-esto es hermoso my lady no debiste-

-si debía chat tu eres muy especial para mí y además quiero que nuestra amistad se fortalezca mas por lo que he decidido que en esta cena podrás hacerme una pregunta la que tú quieras y yo te responderé con la verdad – comento ella

Chat estaba emocionado no solo porque ella se esforzó mucho en su regalo si no porque ella quería fortalecer su amistad con el además de que ya tenía la pregunta perfecta.

-bien y ya sé que preguntar ¿lista?- pregunto

-si estoy lista-

-bien mi pregunta es… ¿porque cuando estas con Adrien agrester tartamudeas al hablarle? –dijo el sonriendo de medio lado

-¿eh?- ella palideció había escuchado bien, no era posible que el supiera quien es ella

-por qué tan callada my lady te hice una pregunta ahora te toca responderla – Adrien sabía que eso la tomó por sorpresa pues prácticamente le dijo que sabía su identidad

-chat, como sabes que…

-solo responde my lady y te explicare-Marinette suspiro debía de confiar, aunque ahora se lamentaba de haberle dicho que podría hacerle una pregunta, suspiro se dispuso a hablar –bueno tartamudeo frente a él por qué, el…el…el me gusta-dijo finalmente bajando la mirada

Adrien sonrió complacido pues aquello era la mejor noticia que le hubieran dado en toda su joven vida

-es bueno saberlo Marinette- ella al escuchar su nombre levanto su mirada credula viéndolo fijamente

-¿Cómo supiste?-

-pues por el medallón que te di ayer- ella estaba muy confundida-me alegra saber que el amor que siento por ti es mutuo- al decir eso su transformación desapareció mostrando ante los ojos de Marinette a su querido Adrien agrester

-Adrien tu…eres chat noir-dijo tan bajo que parecía casi un susurro, aun a si el logro escucharla

-si no era mi intención saber quién eras pero me puse muy feliz al saber que eras tú Marinette y ahora que sé que yo te gusto y por eso me gustaría que me aceptaras – Marinette no salía de su estado de shock pero aun así deshizo su transformación mostrando su verdadera yo

-soy una tonta-coloco sus manos para cubrir su rostro

-¿Por qué eres una tonta?-pregunto Adrien

-porque todo este tiempo rechacé a chat noir porque yo solo tenía ojos para ti pero ahora me siento una completa tonta, todo este tiempo rechace a la persona que me gusta- Adrien se levantó y aparto las manos dedicándole una sonrisa

-si tú eres tonta ¿Qué soy yo?-comento ella lo miro curiosa- ambos somos unos tontos Marinette pero lo que importa ahora es que sabemos que ambos nos gustamos tal y como somos por eso quisiera pedirte que seas mi novia-

Todo aquello ocurría realmente Adrien el chico de sus sueños estaba arrodillado ante ella pidiéndole que sea su novia, porque si era un sueño no quería despertar

-claro que si Adrien- dijo como pudo pues sus emociones no le permitían hablar y más cuando Adrien se acercó serrando sus ojos dándole un apasionado beso. Ambos estaban en el cielo pues quien diría que ahora mismo se estaban besando con la persona de la cuales estaban enamorados pues nunca en sus mente hubieran pensando que la persona de la cual estaban enamorados estaba a solo un asiento de distancia en la clase. Al separarse ambos se miraron a los ojos y dedicándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-quien hubiera dicho que un medallón de gato me ayudaría a encontrarte my lady-comento burlonamente

-pues el mío fue un diseño que yo diseñe nuestras iniciales y por la parte de atrás esta mi nombre real, ya que siempre acostumbro a firmar mis diseños-comento ella y Adrien volteo su dije y lo comprobó el nombre de ella estaba atrás

-es irónico ¿verdad?-

-¿el qué?-

-el que todo este tiempo nos gustáramos y no lo supiéramos es tan cliché- explico Adrien

-y todo por un medallón de cierto gato- y así ambos acortaron nuevamente su distancia dándose otro beso

-bien my lady creo que deberíamos de iniciar nuestra cena, me muero de ganas por probarla – Marinette sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Pero más que nada porque su amor siempre fue mutuo pero de una forma cliché, también se preguntaba si Adrien no le huera dado aquel medallón quizás nunca supieran la verdad, por eso agradecía y apreciaba con todo corazón que aquella medalla de gato les haya ayudado a dar el primera paso. Aquella medalla a pesar de ser dada por un gato negro les dio a ambos mucha suerte. Quien diría el amor es indescifrable y aparece de formas que no entenderíamos

 **Bueno amigos aquí termina este fic espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias las tomare en cuenta. También quería informarles que mi otro fic "entrando a tu corazón" la actualizare el viernes a sí que atentos denle una oportunidad y bueno sin más que decirles me despido mis hermosas lectoras hasta la próxima *besos***


End file.
